One Great Mystery
by HestiaForever
Summary: There is only one great mystery. I keep searching for the answer desperately; tell me, tell me baby, tell me please- What did I ever do to make you fall for me? One Great Mystery by Lady Antebellum Lily/James songfic.


Hello!

I had this idea while listening to one of my favorite artists. It's a quick vignette, and my first attempt at a Jily fic, so please comment and tell me how I did!

Also, I realize that this isn't entirely canon, since Remus says at one point in the books that James and Lily got together during their seventh year, but that's okay. :) It's fanfiction, after all.

Disclaimer- All bolded lyrics belong to Lady Antebellum, and all characters and places belong to JK Rowling. I'm just having a bit of fun. :)

 **As of 11/21/16- I have gotten several comments from users recently notifying me that this work goes against copyright rules. I analyzed the rules again, and realized that, indeed, users are not allowed to post musical lyrics on a fanfiction.**

 **So, I will take away the lyrics. You can still read the actual story here, but if you would like to see this work in its entirety, please go to my profile and click on the link there.**

 **I would like to thank catspats31 for telling me that this was copyright infringement in a constructive, explaining way. As for the other reviewer- I would like to say that I don't think flaming is allowed, either.**

* * *

To him, she was perfect. Her smiles and kisses were the food of his soul; one glance from her brilliantly green eyes could make him melt.

He knew that their world wasn't perfect. The constant pressure of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was felt by everyone from the teaching staff to the measly first-years. But whenever they were together, it felt like there was nothing in the world other than them. Them and their dreams.

He didn't know how he had ever lived without her. Through all those years of chasing her, he had had a hazy vision of what their future together would be like. But no vision could compare to their love.

It had always been a wonder to him that such a perfect, beautiful woman like her could love him, that the glimmer in her eyes when they touched was all for him, that he could call her his.

It hadn't always been like that, he remembers. There was a time when she hated his very guts. He had still liked her then, but it was more of a fascination with something that he couldn't have. Admittedly, he had been quite spoiled, and the fact the she was the only girl at Hogwarts who refused to go out with him made her special; made her a rare jewel that was just out of his reach. So he had pursued her.

But as time went on, somehow, his fascination with her had turned into a crush. And then into love.

Whenever she turned him down, a part of him died with that one word. Until he was clinging onto reality, clinging onto her vibrant smiles and fiery red hair and tinkling laugh and shining emerald eyes that could only be his in dreams.

By their last year together, he had finally resigned himself to the thought that she would never be his. It wasn't easy. Whenever he saw her, his heart would ache, his throat would clog, his normally confident façade would drop. But she had already refused him, time and time again, for seven years. If anything in her feelings toward him had changed, it could only be that she hated him more than she had at first.

He had never felt love before, and some would say that his thoughts were merely the over dramatic words of a naive teenager who didn't know better. But he knew that he would love her forever.

But if he couldn't be her lover, at least he could be her friend. He would never stop loving her, but perhaps he could do it from afar. So he stopped trying to impress her, and offered up his bare soul to the only girl on the world he would ever love.

On their graduation day, he had finally fallen apart. Over the year, they had become friends, miraculously, working together as the two head students. But it hadn't been enough for him. It hadn't been enough to quell the burning ache inside of him.

And so, desperately, one last time, he poured his heart out to her. By the end, he had been nearly crying for the first time, sure that she would refuse him and finally tear apart the last remaining pieces of his heart.

But she had smiled at him, and finally said the word that he had been waiting for for seven years.

 _Yes._


End file.
